1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a pharyngometer, or other wavetube-based device, in which the wavetube can be detached from the electronic platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, pharyngometers are known. However, these devices have typically included electronics which were affixed to the wavetube. This was disadvantageous in that it was difficult to sterilize the wavetube after use by a patient with the electronics attached. However, such sterilization is necessary to prevent cross-contamination between patients.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pharyngometer, or other wavetube-based device, in which the wavetube can be easily sterilized.
This and other objects are attained by providing a pharyngometer, or similar wavetube-based device, wherein the wavetube can be detached from the electronics for cleaning and sterilization. The detached wavetube can be sterilized with heat or disinfectant, without damaging the electronics.